ACTION!
by avamura
Summary: Namaku terdiri dari dua huruf kanji. Depannya "Ki" ; dan belakangnya "Same". Hayo tebak siapa aku?


Disclaimer: Nggak perlu ditulis juga, dunia sudah tahu bahwa **Naruto** adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**-san. Pengen deh mengklaimnya jadi punya saya :'(

Note: Judul, summary, sama isi nggak nyambung. Full Kisame POV, bahasa sangat tidak baku dan tidak mengacu pada EYD serta Kurikulum Berbasis Kompetensi. Fic ini menggunakan sistem EAYBD (Ejaan Abal yang Belum Sempat Disempurnakan).

.

"**Namaku terdiri dari dua huruf kanji. Depannya "Ki" ; dan belakangnya "Same". Guess who am I?"** (Author: Ini tebak-tebakan atau apa sih ._. )

=** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**=

.

.

Prolog: Hoshigaki Kisame

Ehm.

Maaf, sebenarnya gue juga nggak pengen nulis yang beginian. Tapi berhubung tuh author lagi melototin gue pake sharingan sambil ngacung2in katana, oke deh. Pada intinya fic ini adalah sebuah **tribute untuk** **Hoshigaki Kisame**, dari author yang nggak rela kalau gue dibikin mati di anime Naruto.

Prolog II: Ava as 'Author'

*nyembunyiin pedang di balik punggung* Heheh. Kisame-kun gitu aja marah, deh. Saya bikin fic ini karena saya cinta sama dirimu, tahu! (Kisame:*kabur ke Pasifik*) Pokoknya penggemar **Shark Nin **mesti baca, yang bukan penggemar juga mesti baca! (maksa amat sih) **WAJIB!** *jilat2 samurai sambil masang muka algojo*

. . .

.

**PART I: CHILDHOOD**

.

Masa kecil gue.. yah, bisa dibilang tenang dan damai. Pas umur 10 tahun, gue sekolah **di Mrs Puff's Boating School, Bikini Bottom**. Di sana selain diajarin nyetir, juga dilatih bagaimana cara berenang yang baik dan benar. Kalo kalian ada yang mau ke sana juga, naik aja perahu getek jurusan Konoha-Kiri, trus berhenti di pelabuhan (?). Dari situ, tinggal nyemplung ke laut aja, deh.

**#NB:** Tapi kalau lo mau jalan pintas, lewat jamban rumah gue juga bisa, kok *SPG mode: ON*

Ngomong2 tentang sekolah, gue jadi inget sama mantan classmate dan tetangga gue selama masih di BB. Dan kalo kalian nemuin salah satu dari mereka, mending nggak usah deket-deket. Pasang aja **police line** dalam radius 5 meter, atau sekalian aja laporin ke **ANBU**.

-Squidward Tentacles: Bah. Nggak pagi, siang, sore, malem suka banget pidato tentang seni; kayak **Sasori dan Deidara**. Plis deh mas, ikan buntal di dalam tempurung juga tahu kalau hiu nggak doyan sama yang begituan.

-Patrick Star: Nggak tahu kenapa gue jadi ingat **Tobi**. Apanya yang mirip, ya? Autisnya?

-Eugene Krabs: Dulu dia pernah nyaris menggadaikan nyawa gue ke Flying Dutchman seharga **15 sen**. Buset dah, jangan sampe dia nemuin poster perburuan gue yang hadiahnya **lima juta Ryo**! Uhm.. tapi sayang orang yang di sana itu *lirik2 Kakuzu* udah tahu. Tuh, dia lagi ngeliatin gue dengan mata hijau yang bersinar-sinar.

-Spongebob Squarepants: Yang ini persis **jinchuurikinya si Kyuubi**. Bawel, berisik, dan walaupun udah berkali-kali nyaris mati tapi tetep aja hidup lagi. Sebel gue.

. . .

Yay, dan setahun kemudian gue lulus dari sekolah itu dan GUESS WHAT, gue dapet SIM! Gue emang jenius, sih (anak 11 tahun punya SIM?). Beberapa bulan yang lalu sempat gue pamer-pamerin ke Itachi, tapi dia cuma mendengus sambil bilang, **"Di negara shinobi nggak ada kapal boat, Kisame-san."**

"..."

Pundung tingkat propinsi.

Oke, itu salah gue kenapa gue cerita begituan sama **prodigy Uchiha**. Jadi berasa bego banget, deh. Trus setelah itu gantian gue pamerin ke **Deidara**, eh ternyata dia juga udah punya SIM B (Surat Izin Mengemudi Burung).

Hhh. Gue jadi kehilangan mood buat _show off_. T_T

. . .

.

**PART II: RED MOON**

.

(P.S: Akatsuki= 'bulan merah')

Ceritanya mulai saat gue lulus dari Akademi ninja di Kirigakure, dan naik tingkat jadi chuunin. Katanya sih gue sengaja dilulusin cepet , soalnya gue sering bikin sekolah banjir bandang kalau pas latihan suiton no jutsu.

Saat inaugurasi, ternyata gue masuk nominasi Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu! (panjang amat nih namanya) Padahal gue nggak pernah ngerasa daftar—tapi yasudlah, pokoknya sejak saat itu gue cinta banget deh sama samehada!—

"AWWWW.. KISAME-KUUN!"

**Wih, sumpah.**

Berasa jantan banget deh! Apalagi saat nama gue dipanggil buat naik ke panggung.. aduh, untuk sesaat gue merasa jauh lebih keren dari Taylor LAUTner.

"**Bapak.. Ibu.. lihat nih Kisame masuk tivi, jadi salah satu dari kaijin Kirigakure! Wahahaha"**

Tapi kebahagiaan itu nggak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian sang MC Rukia Umino (?) dengan sopannya ngingetin gue kalau **di samudra pasifik nggak ada saluran** **TV kabel**. Mereka nggak akan bisa nonton gue kirim salam dan dadah-dadah ke kamera.

Hiksu.

Tapi setelah acara itu, gue kemudian direkrut jadi anggota **Akatsuki, organisasi kriminal terkeren di seluruh dunia **(Kisame: ini yang nge-bold Leader, bukan gue lho!). Dan dari situlah gue mulai kenal sama orang-orang yang sama anehnya dengan yang pernah gue temuin di Bikini Bottom. Udah pada tahu semua kan partner duet gue siapa.

**Itachi : Hai Kisame**

**Kisame: Hai juga Itachi-san**

**Itachi: Bapak kamu pemain basket, ya?**

**Kisame: Iya. Kok tahu? :)**

**Itachi: Karena kau telah men-dribble hatiku :-O :-O **

**Kisame: . . .**

OWOWOW Uchiha Fans Club boleh ngiri sama gue! **:D** GYAHAHAHA *ketawa setan*

Itachi: *mendadak muncul* Kenapa lo ketawa2 bareng author? Ngomongin gue, kan?

Author+Kisame: Nggak *keringat dingin*

Itachi: Kalian berdua mencurigakan, tahu. GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

**BWOOOSSHH~**

Author+Kisame: ...

.

(P.S. by Kisame: Nggak kok, dialog Itachi yang terakhir itu becanda. **Jangan bunuh gue**. Yang sebenernya adalah "Oh, pantesan lo tinggi banget". –Iye, Itachi, nih gue udah ngaku. PUAS? )

. . .

.

**PART III: CINTA?**

.

*blush* Jadi malu deh gue kalau ngomongin tentang ini. Tapi berhubung Author di belakang layar lagi pasang kuda2 ngelempar bom C4, oke deh (merasa de javu?). Coba tebak, siapa cinta pertama gue?

**Clue:** Cewek.

Rambutnya merah.

Cantik...

–_heh, heh, gue tahu lo lagi mikirin siapa. _

**Karin.**

"..."

Ya bukanlah! Masa gue jatuh cinta sama cewek yang rambutnya kayak umbul-umbul! Gini-gini mata gue masih lebih normal, daripada Itachi yang mulai katarak karena kebanyakan pake sharingan. (Itachi: *lewat telepati* _Lo nyebut nama gue lagi, ya?)_

Oke gue kasih tahu deh. **Namanya Ariel Mermaid**. Itu lho anaknya Neptunus, bupati di samudra Pasifik. Sayangnya nggak lama kemudian kami putus, gara-gara dia selingkuh sama si anak ingusan itu tuh *coughSuigetsucough*. Sebel gue sama dia.

_Awas ye. Tunggu aja nanti kalau gue nikah sama Author, lo nggak bakalan gue undang! _

—**NANII? ADEK?** **Kapan bapak gue nikah sama engkongnya Sui? Nggak sudi dunia akhirat gue jadi aniki-nya tuh orang! **(OOC mode: ON)Plis deh, cuman gara-gara gigi dia sama2 tajem, bukan berarti kami **saudaraan**, oke? Anw, vampir di RT sebelah giginya juga tajem, tapi dia juga bukan saudara gue! *nunjukin kartu keluarga*

Dan satu kalimat terakhir yang bijak banget dari gue: Jangan **pernah menilai seseorang dari giginya**.

0:) *angel face*

Yosh, tapi gue akan tetap setia menunggu sampai suatu saat orang-orang akan berkata **"Ya ampun Kisame... lo ganteng banget deh!" **Gue yakin itu! *mengangkat kepalan tangan, sambil berlari menyongsong matahari terbenam*

Author: Sekarang masih jam 11 siang, Kisame-kun.. *sigh* Lo ngejar mataharinya siapa?

. . .

.

**PART IV: FAQ**

.

Wawancara yang dilakukan oleh Author kepada rekan seperguruan Hoshigaki Kisame; para anggota **Akatsuki, organisasi kriminal terkeren di seluruh galaksi **(Author: Maaf, saya disuap oleh Madara untuk menuliskan 6 kata terakhir!)

**1. Apa hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh KISAME?**

Sasori: Migrasi ke desa asal gue. Dia kan bisa klepek2 kalau sehari aja nggak ketemu air (nggak mungkin kan dia pake bakusui shoha terus). Dan mau ditunggu sampe lebaran Shukaku pun Suna enggak bakal banjir...

**2. Apa yang paling diinginkan KISAME dari kalian?**

Pain: Pierching. Dia pengen tindik di kuping, sayangnya Kisame nggak punya daun telinga. Boleh aja lo minta pierching gue, Kis, tapi lo mesti mati dulu terus hidup lagi baru gue kasih. Oke?

**3. Apa yang paling kalian inginkan dari KISAME?**

Sasori: Anou.. TINGGInya itu lho, nggak nahan! Tapi bukan berarti gue ngerasa PENDEK, nih! (Kisame: Sirik aja deh lo, Sas. Anw, pintu kamar lo tinggiin dikit dong! Kalau pas mau masuk, gue sering kejedot bagian atasnya, tahu!)

**4. Di mana tempat favorit KISAME di homebase Akatsuki?**

Deidara: Kamar mandi lah, un. Nggak tahu dia mau semedi atau nyari wangsit apa di sana, yang jelas jadinya lama banget, un!

_LAMA BANGET!_ (sengaja diulang biar si Kisame denger)

Kakuzu-san juga marah2 mulu tuh, gara-gara tagihan air naik terus, un.

**5. Apa yang tidak kalian sukai dari KISAME?**

Sasori: Senjatanya. Tangan dan rahang bawah gue udah copot beribu kali, gara2 kegampar samehada pas Kisame balik badan. Lebih baik tuh hiu, er.. manusia, er..whatever itu dikasih senjata yang kecilan dikitlah.

**6. Kejadian apa yang mengingatkan kalian pada KISAME?**

Konan: Minggu lalu gue diajak Yahiko makan sushi di restoran. Tapi pas ngeliat ikannya, gue jadi nggak tega, kebayang2 wajah Kisame..

**7. Apa yang kalian kagumi dari seorang KISAME?**

Itachi: Cara ngomongnya yang sopan dan tenang. Cocok banget tuh jadi guru bahasa-nya otouto.

Hidan: Dahsyat! Noda darah yang belepotan di jubah gue bisa bersih kalau dia yang nyuci. Pake apaan, sih? (Kisame: Goshokuzame no jutsu. Yang nyuciin lima ekor hiu, makanya ya...agak bolong2 dikit gitu deh..;D)

**8. Terakhir, sebutkan satu kata yang mengingatkan kalian kepada Hoshigaki KISAME!**

Pain: Samehada (nggak kreatif banget, sih)

Konan: Ikan

Deidara: Air, un. Nggak tahu kenapa setiap gue mau mandi atau buang air selalu unget sama dia, un (-_-)

Sasori: Biru. Gue lihat Konan juga keinget sama Kisame... *digampar kipas kertas*

Hidan: Dewa Jashin (Kisame: Itu dua kata kali, Dan! *gasped* Lagian lo mau liat apapun juga kan ingetnya sama Jashin mulu)

Kakuzu: Utang

Tobi: Kisame (ni orang mesti makan kamus kali ya, biar kosa katanya nambah ._.)

Itachi: *ngangkat bahu*

Zetsu hitam&putih sepakat: Protein

Orochimaru: Jelek (Kisame: Lah, sejak kapan lo ada di sini? *ngamuk2* Pake ngatain gue jelek, lagi!)

-b_erhubung fic ini rate nya __**K+**__, adegan pertempuran dan baku hantam di skip oleh Author_-

. . .

.

**PART V: THE BEST AND THE WORST**

.

#Yang disukai dan yang tidak-disukai Kisame di antara para anggota Akatsuki.

**A. WORST (3):**

a. Sasori+Tobi (masih satu paket nih).

Mereka seneng banget nonton **Discovery Channel** sama National Geographic, apalagi yang membahas tentang '**hiu dan perkembangbiakannya**'. Sialan, setelah terdoktrin ajaran sesat dari tuh channel, mereka jadi nggak respect lagi sama gue.

(Jangan nanya apa artinya 'respect', gue nggak tahu—itu bahasa tingkat dewa nya Uchiha. Tapi coba deh pake juga dalam sebuah kalimat, kedengarannya keren banget, kan.)

b. Rentenir no Kakuzu.

Pada suatu hari gue punya uang 500 ryo hasil misi nangkep Yonbi. Eh, masa setelah gue lewat di depan Kakuzu, nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, mendadak duit gue tinggal 250.

Nah, kalau seandainya lo yang ngalamin, percaya nggak kalau Kakuzu bilang "**mungkin itu emang bukan rezeki lo**", sambil masang muka innocent?

c. Suigetsu.

Bete mampus dah, soalnya setiap gue nerima raport di sekolah, Leader-sama nyuruh gue pura2 jadi bapaknya. Anw, dendam cinta gue ke dia juga belum terbalaskan! *ngelempar panah2an ke foto Sui*

.

**B. BEST (1)**

1. Uchiha Itachi lah, siapa lagi. Sip deh, Uchiha sulung satu ini emang T-O-P banget. Minggu lalu kami dapet penghargaan dari hokage sebagai **The Best Partner**, lho. Hahahah *prok prok prok*

. . .

Liat aja tuh **Saso-Dei** yang debat mulu soal seni, sementara Tobi teriak2 di antaranya. Persis iklan keluarga berencana (?). Ayo tundukkan kepala sejenak, kita doakan biar mereka cepet rujuk. Biar gue nggak perlu periksa ke dokter THT lagi tiap dua minggu sekali.

**Kaku-Hidan** juga sama—gue sendiri juga nggak begitu paham mereka lagi bertengkar soal apa, yang jelas tiap malem mereka selalu ngabsen nama2 penghuni kebun binatang. Ajegile.. jangan sampe gue dan Itachi yang cool ini tercemar oleh polusi telinga semacam itu!

**Pain-Konan**.. hanya Kami-sama yang tahu. No comment, ah—rinnegannya Pain ngeri banget tuh.

. . .

~oOo~

. . .

Kisame: Udahan ah! Gue kan hiu, bukan burung hantu yang suka begadang kayak Rhoma Irama! Lagian lo sendiri juga udah tinggal 5 watt kan!

Author: Iya

Kisame: Jangan lupa bayar royaltinya kalo nanti dapet review. Kalo dapet flame.. ya udah sono makan aja sendiri, gue udah punya banyak stok dari Itachi! (Itachi: *dari suatu tempat yang jauh* Jangan seenaknya nyebut2 nama gue tanpa izin!)

Author: Iya

Kisame:Yasud. Mumpung mau lebaran, maaf ya kalau ada salah-salah kata.. Apalagi makhluk yang itu tuh, emang banyak banget salahnya *lirik2 author*

. . .

**Mind to review?**


End file.
